Kiki Kikitsu
| image = | age = 15 | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Normal Not Equal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Freshman | previous affiliation = Candidate Student Council Naked Apron Alliance | previous position = Intern | education = Kanoke Junior High, Class 2 | ability = Weapons Specialist | manga debut = Volume 11, Chapter 94 | image gallery = yes }} Kiki Kikitsu (喜々津 嬉々, Kikitsu Kiki) is a senior of Kanoke Junior High School, later a freshman of Hakoniwa Academy, and formerly one of the interns working as part of the Candidate Student Council. Personality Kikitsu loves challenges with high difficulties; this was the reason why she signed up to be a successor of the "beast" Medaka Kurokami. Because she is so talented, Kikitsu believes that the world is boring, since her talent allows her to do everything effortlessly. Appearance Kikitsu has dark purple hair and matching eyes, though she often keeps them covered by a pair of black goggles and headphones. Kikitsu wears a green sweatshirt and a pair of shorts, and a light blue armband, signifying her position as a Student Council intern, around her left arm. After entering Hakoniwa Academy, Kikitsu dons the academy girl's uniform. Ten years later, Kikitsu wears a multicolored hoodie, shorts, and tights. She grows out her hair, but keeps her goggles. Plot Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc Jet Black Bride Arc Wanizuka cries about how she must succeed in their mission in order to be able to face her fallen comrades. Zenkichi reveals that the Candidates, including Kikitsu, just went back to middle school. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, page 2 Unknown Shiranui Arc At the end of the academic year, Kikitsu is among those present at the Hakoniwa Academy graduation ceremony. She and the other middle school students are put out by Kumagawa's speech. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 185, page 10 At the speech's end, they are all think that Kumagawa behaved the same to the very end. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 185, page 14 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Kikitsu and members of several generations of the Student Council confront Medaka as part of the 100 Flowers Run in the Student Council office. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 189, pages 10-11 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 189, page 13 Her message to Medaka is that she can clear Doutoku Quest on her own. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 4-5 Come April of the new school year, Kikitsu enrolls in Hakoniwa Academy, and is present at the entrance ceremony. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, page 11 Epilogue Arc Ten years later, Kikitsu develops a smart phone game with her friends, and the group plan to start a company after Suishou Kibougaoka leaves graduate school. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 191, page 11 Abilities Weapons Specialist: Kikitus is very adept with a knife, easily sneaking up on a distracted Misogi Kumagawa and stabbing him. However, she claims she is unable to play video games and wield a knife at the same time, as when she tried, she lost a life in her game. Multi-Discipline Proficiency: Kikitsu is a very talented girl, in a multitude of areas. She took the nationwide first place for shot put in track and field, is champion of the junior high school Sumo Wrestling tournament, has an official certificate for German with a perfect score, has the highest award of a wax workmanship contest, and was selected for the Treasure Prize Manga Contest. References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Normal Category:Not Equal